ALEA IACTA EST
by nesmeiana
Summary: Le destin est quelquefois long à la détente mais tout est bien qui finit bien dans ce gentil conte de sorciers et de sorcières. Histoire courte en 1 chapitre.


**ALEA IACTA EST **

Pauvre Madame Trelawney ! Elle était si désespérément amoureuse de Severus Snape qu'elle en pleurait tous les soirs. Et tous les soirs, elle se retirait les cartes au cas où elles seraient enclines à un peu plus de clémence. Et tous les soirs, elle désespérait de plus belle car les cartes lui racontaient invariablement la même histoire : Severus, son cher fier, ténébreux Séverus ne lui rendrait jamais son amour. Et pour cause : il en aimait une autre. Trelawney s'étiolait donc, et cherchait à lire dans les étoiles et les feuilles de thé un avenir qui s'annonçait bien triste. Elle finirait vieille fille : sa mère le lui avait prédit. Elle l'avait prévenue qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir à lire l'avenir, que les tarots faisaient les vieilles radoteuses, que les étoiles ne brillaient pas pour les yeux doués de double vue. Mais Trelawney fille n'avait pas cru bon d'écouter les conseils de sa mère. A quoi servent les conseils d'une mère sinon à les ignorer ? Et maintenant elle restait là, dans sa chambrette, soir après soir, à se morfondre sur sa triste et virginale solitude, rêvant toute éveillée du beau et digne Professeur Snape. Elle admirait tout particulièrement ses longues mains fines et blanches, dont elle guettait avec délice le moindre envol au cours des repas du soir. Et puis aussi sa belle chevelure luisante, tellement semblable aux ailes des corbeaux dont le doux croassement la charmait plus que tout autre membre de la gent ailée. Et ce superbe nez fort, déterminé, tendu vers un avenir qu'il devançait superbement comme la proue altière et hardie d'un navire fendant les eaux inconnues d'océans indomptés. Et oui, comme vous l'avez compris, Madame Trelawney était un brin romantique.

Séverus Snape, professeur de potions à Hogwarts depuis déjà tant d'années, ne se faisait guère d'illusions : il ne serait jamais nommé DADA si rien ne venait lever l'insurmontable obstacle à ses désirs ; la Défense contre les Forces du Mal était pourtant sa seule ambition dans la vie, enfin, dans sa vie professionnelle. Il la voulait comme personne, pourtant, cette promotion. Il était prêt, il le savait ! Il s'exerçait tous les soirs en secret à vaincre tel ou tel épouvantable ennemi, discrètement bien sûr, car il avait aussi son amour propre. Séverus n'aimait rien tant qu'à penser : Un jour, le monde verra quel beau DADA je fais ! Et c'est ainsi que chaque matin à la même heure, sachant que la promotion lointaine s'était forcément rapprochée de lui de vingt-quatre heures encore, il sortait d'un pas noble et décidé pour assister à l'entrée au réfectoire de sa Dulcinée. Comme il aimait à la regarder entrer presqu'en catimini, frôlant de ses châles décolorés les murs du grand réfectoire ! Sa mine distraite gardait la fraîcheur de l'enfance et ses gestes empruntés révélaient tant de douceur que chaque matin il lui fallait se tenir sur ses gardes et arborer son air le plus sévère pour ne pas trahir l'émoi qu'elle faisait sourdre en son âme troublée. Car, comme vous l'avez compris, Séverus était fort épris, depuis des années, de Madame Trelawney.

Ainsi allait le monde, changeant à chaque seconde et pourtant immuable, roulant sur son axe dans la grande roue du ciel comme les dés du destin jetés par la main d'un Titan. 'Alea iacta est' un peu plus chaque jour, un peu moins que la veille.

Et puis, par un beau matin qui avait décidé qu'il fallait absolument Alea-iacta-ester un peu plus fort que d'habitude, Madame Trelawney eut une panne de réveil. Il faudrait d'ailleurs dire : 'LA' panne de réveil, car ce fut, je crois, la seule de son entière existence. Au secours ! Il y a péril en la demeure ! Qu'on appelle les pompiers, l'armée et tout le reste si nécessaire ! Madame Trelawney ne se montrait point, Madame Trelawney avait eu un malaise, elle était raide morte sur le sol de sa chambrette, il fallait la sauver illico et sans plus tarder. Séverus, secoué par tant d'émotions contradictoires --que faire ? que dire ? qui appeler à la rescousse ? --ne fit ni une ni deux : fier et chevaleresque, il dirigea ses grandes enjambées vers les appartements de la gente demoiselle pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Arrivé devant la porte de bois dur de sa tendre et chère, mais secrète muse, il tambourina comme un forcené, au point que la pauvre porte, qui n'avait strictement rien fait pour mériter si brutal traitement, se regimba et lui envoya un coup directement dans les tibias. Séverus hurla, de douleur certainement, de frayeur et d'angoisse peut-être aussi à l'idée qu'il fût arrivé quoique ce fût de fâcheux à la belle évaporée. Celle-ci l'entendit, dans un demi-sommeil, et sortit tout à fait pour le coup du rêve qui l'avait tenue si tard au lit. 'Par la douce fée Viviane,' murmura-t-elle, tu es donc véritablement venu à moi, mon preux chevalier ! Ce rêve que j'ai fait, voici comme je l'interprète : je vais enfin avoir un amoureux ! Oh douceur de ce matin d'avril, que la vie est soudain plus belle !' Elle ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler un peignoir et ce fut vêtue de sa seule chemise de nuit qu'elle ouvrit son huis à l'homme de son rêve. 'Mon amour ! Te voilà enfin,' lui dit-elle en se jetant à son cou. 'Oui,' lui répondit-il, les yeux embués de larme –ses tibias le faisaient terriblement souffrir – 'je suis enfin venu et je veux me consacrer désormais tout à toi car je fais ici même le deuil de cette stupide ambition qui me poussait à être DADA quand j'aurais dû être trop heureux d'être ton chevalier !'

Les fiançailles furent très vite annoncées, les bans publiés, les gens invités, le mariage programmé, la lune de miel organisée, car aucun des deux amoureux ne pouvait plus souffrir de retard désormais et désirait ardemment convoler en justes noces. Dans la corbeille des mariés, il y avait pour Madame une paire de dés – d'aucun dirait : 'ceux du destin'—et pour Monsieur la chaire de DADA qu'il obtenait enfin pour avoir renoncé à la convoiter.


End file.
